Break Me
by BlackRose999
Summary: In a world where its is kill or be killed, Sakura Haruno's secretive relationship with the cruel and twisted Gaara Sabaku comes to light. It quickly sparks a war between Sakura's friends, family, her suddenly dwindling allies, and her former employers. Can she survive the onslaught of deadly assassins, or will the ocean of lies finally pull her under?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated anything, but my internet as been shut off for the last few weeks.**_

 _ **So anyway I hope you enjoy my new story!**_

 _ **As always, I own none of the characters.**_

 _ **So without further adieu, here's Break Me!**_

* * *

The task I had been given was simple, go in, kill the snitch, and walk back out. I counted on him having guards posted everywhere, I counted on him being extremely vigilant, I even counted on him being paranoid as shit too. What I did not count on however, was the fact that he had his own form of protection that did not center around armed pansies. The man had seen me coming from a mile away, and when he saw me, he'd beaten the shit out of me without even trying. I sported black and blue bruises up and down my body, especially around my eyes.

I now sat in my house, nursing my wounds and cursing the day he'd met that son of a bitch. He'd taken great pleasure in throwing me down on the floor and straddling me, sure he had his hands wrapped around my trachea at the time, ( _not_ a pleasant feeling by the way), but I didn't miss the way he rolled his hips across mine in a slow, _deliberate_ , grinding motion. Thank the gods I'd dyed my hair, he'd gotten a _very_ clear view of my face while he was on top of me. A low groan escaped my lips when my doorbell rang, I knew who it was, but his pathetic attempt at sarcasm was not wanted at the moment. _"Sakura-Chan! Let us in! We've got big news, believe it!"_ My intercom buzzed as said male announced himself, with yet another groan I pressed the button beside me that unlocked the front door of my house.

Like all the others in my line of work, my house was heavily fortified. I lived in a very nice three story manor with armed guards patrolling the perimeter at all times, I was heavily guarded, even more so than most others, because I was Tsunade's favorite assassin. In all six hundred and ninety eight missions I'd worked, I had never failed to miss my target. Until now. "Hey! You'll never guess who's back in town! I thought Granny Tsunade had- _woah,_ what the hell happened to you?! You look like shit!"

Enter Uzumaki Naruto, godson of Tsunade and Jiraya. The loudest, most irritatingly effective assassin from Tokyo to American soil... "Thank you Naruto, I guess I _look_ worse than I _feel_. Where's Sai? He's usually with you." Confusion swept over his face. "Whadya want with Sai?" "He's got the medkit doesn't he?" Realization dawned on him, and he turned around looking for said male. "I apologize for the delay Sakura-san, I saw an interesting piece of artwork and paused to observe it." "Its alright, would you mind helping me with these? Believe it or not it hurts worse than it looks, and I thought I told you to just call me Sakura? You're not an underling anymore, you're a full-fledged assassin. Nobody else is above you besides Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraya, and even _they_ hate it when we call them by their respective titles."

He smiled, his tone apologetic. "I'm sorry, I was raised to give those around me the respect they deserve. You are my senior assassin, therefore I am _still_ an underling when it comes to you and Naruto-san." I had to smile at that one, he may be annoyingly unemotional, but he was as sweet as molasses to me and his friends. "Oh alright, I'll let it slide just this once.." He started his examination, worry becoming prominent on his face when he noticed my left arm was out of its socket and so was my right knee. "I will not lie to you, this is going to hurt. _Alot._ Will you consent to being held down while I re-socket them?" I nodded and he motioned to Naruto, who pulled me into his lap and locked his arms around my right arm and over my waist, then locked his ankles around my left leg. "Alright Sai, she's good." "I am _very_ sorry about this."

I screamed in agony as he shoved my arm with just enough pressure to force it back into its socket, involuntarily arching my upper back away from Naruto's chest and squeezing my eyes shut as tears welled in my emerald green orbs. "Sai, hurry up. She's stronger than she looks and her nails are _digging into my arm_." He nodded and hurried in front of me to fix my knee, another scream tore from my throat as he jerked the knee back in place. Naruto waited until my breathing slowed and my vise-like grip loosened on his arm before he relaxed his hold on me, nervous blue eyes met pained green ones. I was known for breaking things, or people, when I was hurt. Both physically and emotionally. "You good?" "Aye... I'm good. Leggo.." He released me and helped me off his lap, not that he minded my being there in the first place...

"So what was the news? You said someone was back in town, who?" "OH! Its Gaara! He's back in town, I guess he finished the workload Granny Tsunade had loaded him with, doesn't she give him like, _hundreds_ of missions for him to do?" A thoughtful look appeared on my face, the painful discomfort forgotten. "She does, its because of how he is with his missions..." Surprise appeared on their faces, Tsunade rarely gave people missions based on how they handled them. She gave them based on their skillset and effectiveness. "What do you mean? How does he handle them?"

"He's cruel and remorseless, he leaves bodies in his wake before he disappears. If he needs information, he'll torture you for hours without pause. Its only when your practically screaming the information he wants, will he stop, and then he'll kill you anyway. He kills any way he can, they found people burned, bound and quartered, strangled, blown apart.. Some have even had their hearts ripped out of their chest.. God save you if you get in his way." Naruto looked like he'd seen a ghost, and even Sai looked disgusted. "H-how do you know this?" I lowered my head, not wanting to look in their eyes. "I worked with him... We were tasked with getting rid of a Drug Dealer and his accomplices, we did our job, but one of the people he worked with was forced into it. He wanted to kill her anyway, I disagreed. He killed her anyway and stabbed me in the stomach, he missed my lung by mere inches. Do you remember when I was in the hospital for almost a year Naruto? That's why... I was such a fool, I let emotion get in the way of my work."

"Sakura no, thats not right. She deserved to live, you can't beat yourself up for that." I shook my head, and stood. "Thats not what I meant." He looked puzzled, but he understood I didn't want to talk about it. Sai nodded and gently shoved me back onto the couch I was sitting on, then reached into his bag and pulled out his medkit. "I know you're bleeding somewhere Sakura-san, your shirt is wet in one place. Remove it please." I groaned and complied, it wasn't the first time either of them had seen me topless. In fact they've seen me buck naked. For one of our initiations into the ANBU, the other assassins had to paint the initiate with everyones blood. The design was the body's veins, but at the center of the chest was where our Organization's symbol would go. Naruto, Sai, and a few other friends had made it in before I did. The initiates weren't allowed to move or show any emotion whatsoever, they had to stare at the Leader of their group without flinching.

I felt him snip away at the bandaged I'd placed and then felt his cool hands gently touch my skin around the wound, he did not sound pleased when he ordered Naruto to hold my arms down. Naruto complied yet again, and Sai pinned my legs, careful of the one that was just re-socketed. "Sai? How bad is it?" "Bad enough to need stitches." "WHAT?! It didn't look that bad yesterday!" " _Yesterday?_ You got this _yesterday_? How did you manage to sleep I wonder? Tell me, does this hurt?" He pressed on the wound and earned an immediate yelp of pain, a rueful chuckle escaped him. "I see, you're tougher than you look pinky."

I grumbled and let him stitch me up, my body had been through hell and back, but now it seemed to understand that this was a healing pain. "You know, I'm beginning to think you enjoy this Sai..." "Enjoy what? Seeing my superior half naked, with my hands running over her exposed skin? How could I _possibly_ enjoy that?" "Oh shut up.." Naruto chuckled in front of me, a playful smirk on his face. "I gotta say Sakura-Chan, the blush on your cheeks is kinda cute." "I am _not_ blushing!" Both boys began laughing, which prompted me to yell in indignation and embarrassment. But our laughter was cut short when someone cleared their throat in the hallway.

"I take it I'm interuptting something?" That voice stopped me cold, and instantly I went on the defensive. Noticing my reaction, the other two became tense and alert as well. "How did you get in?" He chuckled, the icy cold blue of his eyes locking on mine. He was angry, he did not like the fact that there were two men in my house, add the fact that I'm topless and between the two and you have a bad result. "You still leave your spare key buried in the Azalea's.. Who are they?" It would've been an innocent question, if it were anyone but him. "Their friends, I work with them. Why are you here?" "I'm not welcome I take it?" I looked down, when I felt the tug of the needle and thread I winced and pulled my shirt back on. Sai and Naruto were eyeing him warily, my reaction had put them on the defensive, and when it came to me they were quite protective. "Guys? Can you give us a minute?" Sai nodded and gathered his equipment, but Naruto shot me a worried look. It was only when I smiled and nodded that he left, he may be worried about me, but he trusted my judgement.

"What are you doing here?" He pushed himself off the doorframe as they left, he moved closer. "I heard you scream, twice. I came to investigate." "I've screamed in this house more than once before, you never showed up then. Even when I was hoping you would." Right away I knew I'd made a mistake, I said too much. He moved closer to me, until he was on the side of the couch. "You hoped I would? Thats not like you Sakura.. Wheres the girl who spurned any man who tried to get close to her? Little miss independant?" I refused to answer that one, he knew it already. He just wanted me to confirm it.

"Whats the matter? Lost your nerve?" He's baiting me. He's baiting me and I'm not biting. Don't you dare, don't you _dare_ answer it. "Answer me. You know I don't like being ignored." I will _not_ say it. "She found out not all men could be scared away." _GODDAMNIT._ He pounced, seizing my throat and shoving me down onto the couch. "Say it." I shook my head, my hands wrapped around his and pulled, giving me just enough space to suck in a breath before he tightened his grip. He wasn't trying to kill me, he was barely clenching the sides of my trachea. But it was enough to make it hard to breathe. " _Say it._ I will not tell you again." I felt his grip tighten, and then something inside me snapped. My fist connected with his temple, the result was instantaneous. He reared back in surprise, and I followed him up.

I shoved him off me and over the side of the couch, quickly straddling him and pinning his arms under my legs. "Look at that, you do have fight left in you. Inticing as that is, I'm not interested in the fight." He flexed and I shifted just enough for him to reposition himself and re-pin me beneath him, this time only one hand was around my neck. It wasn't to hurt me or make breathing difficult, it was to assert his dominance. His lips crushed themselves against mine, and like that any resolve I had vanished.

I kissed him feverishly, as if he was the air I needed to survive. He released my neck and opted to pull me to him, lifting me onto his lap. I pressed my body against him, and felt him growl warningly. When we finally came up for air, he leaned his head against mine. "You will say it eventually Sakura..." "Aye.. But not today. You havent broken me yet.." He grinned and kissed my throat, his lips ghosting over the bruises that were beginning to form. "Yet, is the key word." He gently dropped me off his lap, then stood. I leaned against the couch, my eyes locking onto his. "Where are you going now?" "Europe, Russia, and I believe America." "Don't get killed." He chuckled and ran his hand down my face, frowning when he noticed the bruising that didn't belong to him. "Who'd you get into it with?"

"I failed my latest job... He had someone like us working for him.. He saw me coming from a mile away, and he proved to be the better fighter. The screaming was Sai putting my arm and knee back into their sockets, Naruto had to hold me down." He nodded, and glared out the window. As if seeing something I couldn't. "Don't let your friends leave tonight, keep them here." "What do you see?" "Promise me." "No, what do you see?" " _Promise me_." I sighed and nodded, doing as he asked was never easy. "I'll see you soon." He turned to put his leather jacket back on, and there on the back of his neck was a tattoo, it was done in white to make it look like a scar, but the kanji was unmistakable. 'Sakura' was tattooed on his neck, where I'd kissed him the first time we'd let our emotions win. "And Sakura?" "Hm?" "Blonde is not your color, I like you better with _your_ hair..." I smiled and nodded, understanding what he meant. He could never say "I love you" with someone here, so he said it in a not-so-noticeable way.

The boys glared at his back as he left, the jacket hiding my tattoo. "You alright?" "I'm fine Naruto, would you two mind staying tonight? Its late and I'd rather you not go home by yourselves. The girls are set to come over anyway, so you don't have to worry about Hinata and Ino." They nodded and made themselves at home, an hour later the girls pulled up in Ino's mustang. They walked right in due to the fact that the guards knew them by sight, and they had their own keys to my house. We ate dinner and laughed and joked, and then we all went to bed. In the darkness of my room, I stared at the ceiling and thought of him. His mesmerizing eyes and the taste of him. A rueful smile curved my lips, and into the night I whispered the words he wanted me to say. Just as I'd done every time he'd shown up here at my house.

"I love you... Gaara-kun."

* * *

 _ **So how was it?**_

 _ **Is it bad or good? R & R please! **_

_**BlackRose999**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here's Chapter two of Break Me!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

Morning came and with it, the feeling of sore and stiff muscles. I sincerely hoped Sai had brought his miracle tea, I could never figure out all the ingredients, but it made the body heal faster than it could alone. I slipped on a large button-up work shirt over my black lace bra and panties before heading toward the kitchen, I didn't bother buttoning it up because again, the boys had already seen me naked. I smelled the coffee before I even entered the room, and it immediately woke me up. "Whoever made the coffee, I love you." "Love you too sis." I perked up and ran over to him, it had been forever since I'd seen my adopted brother Kakashi. He was usually gone on nine or ten missions worldwide, mainly because he was part of a branch of assassin's that um, didn't exist officially.

He and his crew were tasked with taking out Ambassadors and Presidents, people like that. He was a member of a group we called Akatsuki, they were the Ghosts of our organization. So as a result, he was gone for months, sometimes years at a time. "Why are you covered in bruises?" He looked down at my legs, his eyebrow raised. "And limping." "Occupational hazard." "Ah, so tell me, how long did it take you to kill your target this time?" I was quiet at that one, I avoided his eyes and immediately his attention fixated on me instead of his coffee. "Sakura?" "I... I missed Kakashi... I failed my mission." He looked at me with sympathy, and I felt my hands clench. The main reason we joined the Organization, is because we believed that to keep the peace and protect those we loved, we must kill those who wish to kill us. A price we were more than willing to pay.

"Its ok, its your first time failing right? They will make you work that mission until he's dead, but why did you fail?" "He had a bodyguard, someone like us. He saw me coming from a mile away Kakashi, and he threw me around like I was nothing more than a bag of potatoes. I looked worse yesterday and I do today, ask the boys." I heard a chuckle behind me, and Naruto appeared beside me. "She's right, she looked like shit. Her right knee was out and so was her left arm. Poor Sai had to set it, he still feels bad." I sighed and ran a hand through my dyed hair, speaking of which... "Hey guys, I'm gonna go shower and get this shit out of my hair. I miss _my_ hair." They nodded and I made my way to the massive bathroom I had, and when I walked in I was greeted with a mass of bubbles. The girls were in the jacuzzi. With bubble soap in it. There were bubbles _everywhere_. I sighed and shook my head, dropping items of clothing as I neared the shower.

" _Damn_ girl, what'd you wrestle with? A bear? And why the fuck are you _blonde_? Tryin' to copy me now?" "Can it Ino, its an Occupational Hazard..." "Ah, okay." I stepped into the shower and watched the water turn pink before turning into a dull brown as the dye and dried blood washed away, good god I was filthy. I smiled as the knots in my body unraveled and my sore skin vanished, a half hour later I stepped out and put on my black pantsuit. I applied my makeup and worked my magic with concealer. When i was done, I looked normal. Like I'd succeeded. I smirked and stepped into my heels, before heading down to the kitchen to join the were all dressed professionally too, and when I was done they followed me to the limo.

We pulled up to the building a good hour later, and headed inside. It looked like an ordinary Law Office, but if you knew the password they let you into the elevator in the walls that lead down to our "department". I nodded to Alan, the receptionist in charge of dealing with our business, and he pressed the button to open the elevator. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you Sakura-san, immediately." I nodded and kept going, I never showed anything but confidence here. Fear was an unnecessary emotion. I stepped through the throngs of assassin's going about their business, heading toward the armed guards in the back of the room. They saw us and opened the door to the lower levels of the department, where the rest of the Elite's were. As I walked through it got quiet, appearently the news of my failure had reached their ears. I blame Naruto for that, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Kakashi put his hand on the back of my neck comfortingly, but he didn't miss the way I winced when he pressed on the bruises Gaara had left the night before. He fell back as they led me down the corridor toward her office and past Danzo, her self-proclaimed bodyguard, a quick breath was taken before I opened her door and stepped inside. "Sakura. Its good to see you, I hear your mission.. Didn't go quite as planned. Care to explain why that is?" "I apologize greatly for the inconvenience Lady Tsunade, I miscalculated. I did not think to plan on the fact that he might have had someone like us working for him, when that turned out to be the case the Bodyguard and I fought. He proved himself the better fighter."

I could tell that I'd piqued her interest, I had never failed a mission before. But the fact that not only had I failed, but I'd been beaten in combat, seemed to almost.. worry her. I may have been top of her class in Advanced Hand to Hand Combat, but it shouldn't be surprising I'd be beaten at some point. "I see... I know who it is you fought Sakura. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last of his clan. His brother, Itachi works for us. He is in the Akatsuki, in fact, he's second in command. Itachi became an Akatsuki member at the age of fifteen, his skills in combat are something I've never seen in the many years I've been here. He makes Gaara look like a toddler playing with scissors."

I choked back a laugh at the imagery she called up, until I noticed she was watching me intently. "You missed a few bruises Sakura, I take it you've seen him... rather recently." My hand flew to my throat, gently running my fingers over the tender spots. "We agreed to keep this between us Lady Tsunade... He and I... We are one and the same." She sighed softly, looking at me with barely concealed pity. "Sakura... This has gone on long enough. You can't be with someone like that... You may think he loves you, that he's different with you.. But in all reality, he's a murderer with no conciousness. Or remorse. You are a toy to him. Nothing more." I smiled, then turned to leave. "You know very little about him Tsunade... Maybe you should take a closer look at _his_ neck. Instead of hovering over mine."

I left the office without another word and stormed out. My long pink hair tumbled from its bun as I yanked out the hateful pins, when I got into the car I was tossed a black halter top and a pair of faded black jeans, my look was completed with a pair of black heeled boots and a lit cigarette. I took a long drag and let the nicotine work its magic, the girls and I smiled mischievously. We were headed to a popular nightclub here in Tokyo, we all needed to let loose some steam and dancing was the best way to do it. Plus, I knew a certain male had a tendency to stop by there and drink before missions.

The limo pulled up and we stepped out, the bouncer smirked and let us in without a word, sure he got a load of complaints from others who had to wait in line, but we were VIP's. We walked in and immediately the attention of most of the males were on us, but the attention was quickly shifted to me when Naruto and Sai joined the girls. I made my way to the bar and ordered a Jack on the Rocks, waiting for the first male to start the endless fray or hormonal bastards. I smiled when the alcohol burned my throat, the feeling of the familiar warmth filling me as it took its effect. "Hey beautiful, here alone?" And there it is, the first moron is up to bat. Strike one.

"I am, what's it to you?" He smirked, he was attractive sure, but I belonged to someone else. "Ooh feisty, I like that in a woman." "What makes you think I'm single?" "What man would let someone like you leave his sight for a mere moment? I'm pretty sure you're single." I chuckled, by the gods he was in for a rude awakening. "You're wrong. Do us both a favor and get lost, I'd rather not be kicked out again for his fight." I turned back to the bar and crooked my finger, a sign to the bartender to give me another drink. I felt him place his hand on my hip, slowly letting it drop to my ass. Strike two.

"Come on, don't be like that. What he doesn't know what hurt him." Ohhhh I was just itching to shove my fist into his smug little face... "You have three seconds to get your hand off me, the next time you touch me will be the last time you have hands." He chuckled, and tightened his grip on my rear. "Whats a tiny little thing like you gonna do bitch?" Strike three. Play time. I grabbed my drink and whirled on him, slamming the glass into his temple and sending him reeling. He dropped to his knees and clutched his head, which gave me the opening to kick him away from me with my boot. The music stopped and suddenly I was the center of attention, good, I'll make an example of him. "I told you not to touch me, I told you to back the fuck off. And what did you do? You grabbed my ass, and proceeded to tell me that you could do whatever you wanted. You have no idea how badly I want to beat the superiority complex out of you, but you know what? I'll let Jax take care of you."

The massive bouncer picked him up and lugged him over his shoulder, before nodding at me and walking outside, presumably to drop him on his ass and kick him out for the rest of the night. The music started again and I turned back to the bar, "Sorry about that Phil, here, for the glass." I handed him a twenty and sipped my whiskey, it wasn't until I felt him behind me that I smiled and leaned back into his chest. "Enjoy the show?" He chuckled and sat beside me, his dark red hair falling into his eyes. "I did, you beat me to the punch. Literally." I smirked looked at him, downing my drink I leaned behind him and kissed his neck. "Wanna dance mister?"

He growled and wrapped his arm around my waist when I turned to leave, he forced me down into his lap and whispered angrily "You shouldn't tease me like that, you might not like the consequences..." I gasped when his teeth raked over my neck, a small part of me awakened and I felt him pull me closer to him. I was silently thankful for the darkness of the club, you couldn't see him unless you were close by. To anyone else he looked like some random guy, but if my friends saw us, we could no longer hide our relationship. We would become each other's greatest weakness. Even more than we already were.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and just as quickly as it appeared, he kissed it away. "No tears. You'll never be used against me Sakura, and I'll never be used against you." "Gaara... I... I lo-" "Don't. Don't say that. Not here in public, words like that are best used in private." I smiled and kissed him, but the moment was shattered when the sound of shattering glass and screams resounded around the club. I jerked away from him and looked around wildly, trying to find my friends. His arm tightened around my waist, restraining me. "Wait," He hissed. "Don't move and draw attention just yet."

I nodded and leaned against him, my eyes scanning the room until I saw the source of the fight. Spiky black hair that stuck up like the ass end of a chicken was the first thing that stood out to me, aside from the build that looked like Naruto's. He grinned and looked around, seeming rather pleased that he had everyone's attention. "Oh princess! I know you're here! I left you alive so I could find you again, my employer is rather _eager_ to put you on his payroll, if you get my meaning." Suddenly I recognized him, he was the man from three days ago. I stiffened and Gaara's glare deepened. He whispered in my ear quietly " _Who?_ ". " _The man who beat the shit out of me on my last mission._ " I felt his fingers dig slightly into my hip, the thought of anyone else touching me pissed him off beyond belief...

"You. Stand up, show me your face." The girl across from me was yanked to her feet by her throat, then with a growl he threw her aside. "You have her hair, but not her eyes. Such a vivid green, I'll never forget those jade orbs... Where are you little girl?" I saw Naruto and Sai shift to stand in front of Hinata and Ino, but so did he. "Oh? Are you hiding her there?" I watched in horror as he knocked Sai out with a sucker punch to the left jaw, then grabbed Ino by her hair as she turned to help him. "Your a pretty one... but your eyes are blue. Therefore, I have no business with you." He threw her down and stomped on her back when she crawled towards Sai, "Stay still bitch. Until I find the girl, no woman leaves."

Gaara growled and shifted me off his lap, I grabbed his hand and he just winked. I knew he could fight, much better than I could. But still, he was mine. "It takes a real man to hit a woman, much less throw her around like a doll." He stepped off the platform and towards Sasuke, who turned away from her and smirked. "Who are you?" "I go by many names, none of which a worm like you is worthy of pronouncing." I smiled at that one, even now, he was protecting us both. I moved toward Ino, careful not to draw his attention. I checked her pulse when I saw she wasn't moving, she was alive, but her breathing was labored and shallow. He must've broken some ribs when he hit her.

"You look familiar... I know you. But your name still escapes me." I watched him warily, if he said Gaara's name out loud, our secret would be uncovered and our relationship would be made public knowledge. Gaara said nothing, he simply stepped closer to him. I saw his face darken and his eyes flash, I'd watched him do that same thing when he was about to fight. He made men stammer and run when he stared at them with those hypnotizing ice-blue eyes, but not Sasuke. He moved like lightning, striking him across the jaw. He seemed surprised when Gaara remained rooted in one place, instead of careening backward like Sasuke had obviously expected.

Gaara smirked and slammed his forehead into Sasuke's nose, then sent a swift uppercut into the V of his jawbone when he bent forward to clutch his now-broken nose. Gaara slammed his heel into his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. "No wonder you like to hit girls... You fight worse than they do. Next time you try to fuck with the girls around here, make sure you don't write a check with your mouth you can't pay with your ass." Gaara turned his back on him, and in an instant, everything went wrong. As he stood up, Sasuke produced a .22 caliber pistol from under his shirt and aimed it at the back of Gaara's skull. " _NO!"_ My body moved on its own, my own safety no longer mattered if it meant I could save him. I slammed into his back, knocking him down and away from Gaara.

The shot rang out and I screamed as Gaara crumpled to the ground, blood leaked out from his left shoulder where the bullet had pierced his back. I ran toward him and rolled him over, into my lap. "Wake up... You can't leave me yet, wake up! _Wake up_!" His eyes remained closed and his breathing was terrifyingly shallow, his chest bore no exit wound so I knew the bullet was lodged in his chest somewhere. Hopefully not to close to his heart. "You.. _bitch_. Turn around, I want to look in your eyes as I kill you too..."

I ignored him as I frantically ran my fingers over his face, shaking him. "Little witch." He grabbed my hair and ripped me away from Gaara's unmoving body, forcing me to stand up and face him. "I know you.. little princess... So you had hair dye in huh? Should've known, the hair never quite matched the eyes.." I spat in his face and kneed him in the balls, wincing as my bad knee made contact with his pelvic bone. He dropped and I kicked the gun toward Naruto, who immediately went into action. "Stay down asshole, someone call an ambulance!" "NO! Call Tsunade! Tell her what happened!" "He's a civilian Sakura! I can't-" "JUST DO IT!" He looked at me and pressed a button on his cell, speed-dialing his Godmother. "I need you and a medical team to come down to The Black Sands... Never mind why just do it!... Goddamnit woman, I have Sai and Ino unconscious, Sakura's in hysterics and some redhead's on the ground bleeding to death!... Yes fine!... See you in five."

He trained his attention back on Sasuke, who now appeared to be recovering from his external injury. "Fuck... Little bitch... I'm gonna kill you..." "Save it fucktard, you're outnumbered and outgunned. Stay put till our people get here, they can decide what to do with you." His black eyes never left the back of my skull, however I refused to acknowledge him as I gently caressed Gaara's face, tears dripping down my cheeks. "You said... you said you weren't going to be used against me... Don't make yourself out to be a liar... Wake up... Please.. _Please_ Gaara... You have to wake up now..." I whispered the words in his ear, his head leaning against my chest. "I know... I know it hurts... But you have to come back now, you have to wake up. I need you... I'm not ready for you to leave me just yet..."

I pressed my face against his, slowly rocking him. In what seemed like hours, Tsunade and her team arrived. The moment she saw me her lips tightened and she ordered Shizune to take over, she stormed over to me and pulled me away from him. "A word Sakura. NOW." I fought to get back to him, especially when the team got there and she shook her head as a sign that he could not be helped. "No! No Tsunade help him! _HELP HIM!_ " "ENOUGH Sakura! I agreed to keep your secret until it was made public! Like it or not, its public now!" I shook my head, no one knew who he was, he was just a random guys to them. "No! Nobody knows Tsunade!" She yanked me around to face her, forcing me to look at her.

"Listen to me damnit! The enemy will know who he is, since he so conveniently let Sasuke see his face he's now a liability. I'm sorry..." My world crashed, and then I saw needle that Shizune was preparing to enter into Gaara's system. " _GAARA!_ " I shoved her aside and my body became my weapon, I roundhouse kicked Shizune away from Gaara. The syringe shattered on the ground and I got into a defensive stance, I twisted the panic button on my ring, signalling my guards and driver that I needed assistance and to lock down my house. A small beep told me that my driver was enroute to my location, that I needed to be ready to go. My eyes made their way to Naruto and the now-awake Sai pleadingly, begging them silently to help me. They did not move.

My heart hardened, and I gulped a quick breath of air. I pressed the star button on my phone and threw it in the middle of the room, and the knockout gas quickly filled the room. After thirty seconds it becomes a harmless compound that the body expels easily, it leaves nothing but a nasty headache and mild amnesia. It was an effective technique to silence a room of people who didn't need to die. Yet. Two of my guards came inside, their guns trained on the bodies of the people around the room. "Never mind them, get him in the car. NOW."

They nodded and helped me lift him into the car, the rest of my guards were outside keeping others away from the entrance. Suddenly I remembered Sasuke, and ordered them to bring him with us, I told them to lock him up somewhere with no windows and only one door. They waited until I was inside before getting into their vehicles and escorting me back to the manor, on the way I made a phone call to my brother, asking him to bring a medic to the house. I must've sounded desperate, because he agreed without another word and said he was twenty minutes out, that he'd hurry.

We pulled up a few minutes after Kakashi had arrived, he was waiting for me in the entry way, with three of his team members. I vaguely remembered their names, the woman was Konan, and the two men were Pein and Deidara. One was a master of bombs and other things that went boom, and the other was a _genius_ when it came to battle plans. Konan stood behind them carrying a large medkit, bigger than the ones we have. "Sakura, what happened? Are you-" He stopped when they brought in Gaara, his words catching in his throat. "Sakura... What are you doing with Gaara Sabaku?.." "Kakashi please, I'll explain later. He's hurt, he's been shot in the his back near his shoulder. His breathing is so shallow and his pulse is weak, _please_ , please help him."

He growled and nodded to Konan, who directed them to lay him in one of the bedrooms and let her work. "Guard the door though, and do whatever she tells you too." When Sasuke was dragged in Pein and Deidara hauled him off for detainment when they realized he was not a guest like Gaara, when they were gone Kakashi looked at me expectantly. "You already know... why he's here nii-san.." He ran his fingers through his off-white hair and groaned. "I suspected yes, but I hoped.. I _thought_ you had more sense than that.. God Sakura, what were you thinking? He's a murderer!" My eyes snapped to his, "So are you! But I still love you just the same! Is there a _nyone_ in this house right now that can't be said for? We all kill for money Kakashi! We're _assassins_ , that's what we're trained for!"

"Oh for heavens sake, stop carrying on like a child. We kill for money, yes I admit that. We're all murderers, I'll admit that too. But we have something that snake doesn't Sakura!" I glared at him, feeling all the rage and pain from earlier bubble up to the surface. "And what, pray tell, would that be. _Brother dear._ " His eyes flashed and his fist curled, I was pushing him, I knew it and he did too. But I would not, for one goddamned second, let him belittle and badmouth Gaara when he was down and out for the count. "WE HAVE HONOR! We kill people, but we have a certain code we live by! You know it and I know it Sakura! _CAN YOU SAY THE SAME FOR HIM!?_ " He was shouting now, his voice roaring over me and echoing through the house. Suddenly it got crowded and quiet, the other two were back and Pein was now in front of me. Blocking Kakashi from looking at me. The result was instantaneous, Kakashi stilled and his posture changed, it was clear that Pein was the leader of the team.

"That's enough, her mistakes are her's to make Kakashi. Let her deal with the repercussions, and let her deal with them with the grace she's possessed for may years." He nodded curtly and let Pein lead him out, away from Gaara, and away from me. I choked back a sob and felt Deidara place his hand on my shoulder in a reassuring gesture, he reminded me of Ino, the way his hair was styled. "Hey, don't worry about it too much yeah? He'll come around, he's just tired. You scared the hell outta him when you called him earlier, started yellin' and screaming about how his little sister needed help. He thought you were hurt, un."

I nodded and made my way towards the room with the armed guards, they nodded at me and stepped aside so I could enter. Gaara lay on his stomach, his shirt had been cut away tossed in a heap. But it was the mass of blood-soaked towels that made me gasp, she was working a pair of long-nosed tweezers into his shoulder. Presumably to get the bullet out of his shoulder. "He is stable. The bullet missed his heart by mere inches, I presume that wasn't the intended target?" "He was aiming for his skull, I pushed Sasuke and his aim was interuptted." She hummed in acknowledgement of what I'd said, my eyes never left him though. "Come sit, talk with me a bit. Perhaps the sound of your voice with rouse him. I know he is yours, you smell of him and he of you. That, and his tattoo is a giveaway."

I smiled and knelt by his side, my fingers gently caressing the white ink at the nape of his neck. "How could you tell it isn't a scar?" "The edges are neat, like it was written on a piece of paper and copied onto his skin. A scar would have jagged edges where the blade curved and carved the back of his neck, that is how." I nodded and watched her pull out the bullet fragments, she tossed them into a small tin dish and pulled out a sterile needle. She threaded it and tied off the ends at certain points, this way when she cut the wire, it would leave a perfect stitch. "Your brother is worried about you. Though he doesn't seem it, he frets over you constantly. He was never quite the same after you joined him under Tsunade's wing, he feared it would twist you and mold you into something you'd come to regret. It appears he may have been correct."

I looked at her, surprise written all over my face. "I don't understand." "Your love for Gaara has opened your eyes to the truth of her little organization, had you still been blind to it, you would have allowed them to terminate Gaara and mourned for him like they expected. Your reaction proved that you were too insightful for them to contain and control any longer, I have no doubts you will be branded a traitor and a Rogue. Although he denys it, Kakashi see's how much you and Gaara care for one another, its no wonder you are each other's greats strength. But be warned, where there is strength, there is weakness. If you remain on the path of the assassin under another's jurisdiction, there will come a time when you must make a choice. Your Friends, or your Lover. Tell me Sakura, when the time comes, will you be able to pull the trigger?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the sound of the door opening made me whirl around. Pein stood in the doorway, his face held only disinterest and what appeared to be boredom as he spoke. "You have visitors Sakura, they demand to speak with you. Immediately." I sent a wary glance to Konan, who merely nodded and smiled. "Its alright, I think you may find that it is not entirely what you think." I stood and followed him toward the entry way, steeling myself for whatever might be waiting for me in that room. A swift deep breath and an emotionless mask later, the doors were opened by the Guard at the doors, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Both Deidara and Kakashi stood in front of the curved stairway that lead to the main house, one at each stair. Naruto and Sai stood in front of them, both looking royally pissed off, and behind them were Ino and Hinata. The four of them were all assassins, so immediately my defenses went up and I watched them warily. "Did Tsunade send you?" The coldness of my voice threw them off, there was no warmth or kindness for them. They had offered no help when it came to protecting Gaara, they had chosen their side. "Sakura! Stop it! We were sent to bring you back!" Ino stepped forward slightly, but when my glare landed on her she faltered and stared at me wide-eyed. I knew her techniques when it came to assassinations, she played the air-headed, doe-eyed blonde very well. But her specialty was in poisons, let her get too close, and she'll hit you with Nightshade Darts or Wolfsbane Powder in a heartbeat.

"None of you will get any closer to me or Gaara than that. Your little cutesy act won't work with me Ino, I trained with you and Hinata, I know _exactly_ what you're both capable of. You turned your backs on me at the club, I looked at you for aid and you turned your faces away. And now you come asking me to return to the people who tried to kill Gaara for protecting us?" Naruto glared at me, but his dark sapphire eyes held a glint of confusion. As did Sai's. "What are you talking about? They were trying to help him! Shizune was giving him a sedative-" "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE I'M AN IDIOT! Gaara was already unconscious when they got there! And I know for a _fact_ that what was in that syringe was NOT anything helpful to him! Tsunade told me herself that Gaara was now a liability, tell me Naruto. What happens when we are no longer useful to the organization?"

He looked thoughtful, then he started to look horrified. "They.. They force us into retirement.. and if we don't allow it... they..." "They eliminate us." I looked directly in their eyes, forcing them to see the truth in my words. "When we no longer operate as an asset, we become a threat. And what do we do with Threats? We _eliminate them_. How many of our brethren have we killed because they told us to? Do any of you remember the reasons behind them? I doubt it, because we were never given an explanation for the target. We stupidly took missions without question, I'll bet several of them were liabilities. Like Gaara and I are now."

I watched their faces contort with pain, I could see Hinata begin to cry. "No.. Your not a liability Sakura! Tsunade just wants to talk!" "Naruto even you are not that stupid, I turned my back on the organization the moment I used the Knockout Gas to help Gaara escape. Not only that but I took the culprit behind my recent failure with me. Sasuke Uchiha is also in my house, he is sedated and under heavy supervision until we can determine how much of a threat he is to us. Naruto, Sai, I want you both to think carefully on the question I'm about to ask you. Ino, you and Hinata are going to answer as well." Naruto looked like he was about to cry, and the girls were already doing so, but Sai looked as uninterested and bored as Pein did mere moments ago. "My question is this: Are you with me, or against me?"

I watched them suck in a breath in shock, they knew as well as I did that their answer could very well kill them. Not exactly at this moment, but in the very near future. "S-Sakura.. You can't mean that... We've been friends since we were kids! Don't do this!" Ino glared at me through tear-filled sky-blue eyes, she and I had grown up together yes, but if it came down to it, and I had to choose between her life and Gaara's... Well... Lets just say the odds were not exactly in her favor. "You have two days to decide your answer, if I don't hear from you before the sun sets on the third day, I will assume you side with the Organization. And at that point, any bonds of friendship we had will be severed. You will be nothing but faceless enemies to me. Now, get the hell off my property. And tell Tsunade she has a world of hurt coming her way, Mentor or not she tried to kill Gaara for loving, and protecting me. That insult will not go unanswered..."

I nodded to the guards surrounding the courtyard, and they began closing in on the four of them. Forcing them to step back toward the gates. I ignored their cries for me to wait, to come with them. And after the doors were shut and bolted closed, I collapsed onto my hands and knees and cried. Kakashi was there in an instant, lifting me up and carrying me to my room like he had when I was little. "Come on little one, lets get you to bed.." I nodded and let him carry me to my bed, "Do you hate me..?" I asked quietly as he covered me with my pink silk sheets and my fluffy red winter comforter.

"Of course not, why would you ask me that?" He petted the side of my hair and wiped away a tear, his dark eyes filled with hurt and pain. "I.. don't know.." He sat down beside me, holding my hand. "Everything I've worked so hard for.. is crashing down around me... My friends have to choose between me and their job... My brother has to live with the fact that his baby sister... is in love with an S-Class Assassin... His team has to help him and his pathetic sister stay alive.. And my lover... Is unconscious in my guest room with a bullet wound in his chest from the man I failed to kill... I can take being hated nii-san.. I really can.. But not from Gaara... and especially not from you."

A sob tore itself from my throat, and in the darkness of the room I felt him kiss my forehead. "No.. No Sakura, you're not pathetic.. and your most certainly not hated. I love you to death little Blossom, I'd do anything for you. And what scares me the most, is the fact that you can do anything you want, you can be free. But you choose to bind yourself to things like the Organization.. and to Gaara.." He brushed a bit of hair out of my eyes, and he smiled. "Do you know what I thought, the first time I saw you?" I shook my head, my eyes locked on him and his every word.

"I thought to myself, 'I'll follow this girl to the ends of the earth, and I'll beat the shit out of anyone who ever makes her cry. She could be the death of me, but if that's where I end up, I'll die happily. Because I'll have gotten to see her grow up, I'll have seen every smile, every beautiful moment, wiped every tear and held her in my arms.' You were beautiful, even as a child... You were so perfect, so brave and sweet. I was afraid this life would corrupt you and twist you.. But now I understand I was wrong... You _thrived_ being an assassin, at only sixteen it had made you stronger, wiser. You were like a Spider, sneaking along and spinning clever little webs of your own. Waiting for your enemy to come to you, instead of seeking them out yourself. You are as deadly as you are beautiful, little Blossom..."

I smiled at him and sat up to hug him, feeling his strong arms wrap around me and threaten to crush me in them. "I love you nii-san..." "Yeah, I know Sakura. I love you too." I grinned and he stood up to leave, letting me stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. Suddenly I had an intense urge to go talk to Sasuke, so I hopped out of bed and started down the halls to find the only other room with guards posted outside it. "Five minutes. When the time is up, come inside and get me." "Yes ma'am." I opened the door and shut it behind me, wincing when I heard him chuckle darkly. "You've got balls little girl... I'll give you that. Come to apologize?"

I felt bile rise in my throat at the thought of it giving this prick an apology, so much so that I actually winced. I turned and took in his situation. He sat tied in a chair, his ankles and wrists bound directly to the outer frame. His raven-feather hair fell in his eyes, their inky depths threatening to consume my own emerald orbs. A darkness filled his eyes that I had never seen, hatred and rage swam freely in those onyx depths. "Fear. I remember that emotion, it filled your eyes the last time I saw you. And before that, it was astonishment and pain, I liked your eyes when they were full of pain. They gleamed like a thousand jade jewels, polished to perfection. So little princess, are you here to kill me? Or threaten me?"

I steeled myself on the inside, but on the outside I looked unfazed by his attempts to insult me. "On the contrary, I want to join you." I had the immeasurable pleasure of seeing him look completely befuddled, shock was quite evident on his face, and even when he realized I was smirking at his expression, it did not change. "Why in the seven hells would you want to join me? I tried to kill you, twice. And I laid up your man there. What the fuck would you want with me, other than to skin me alive and string me up for the crows?" It was my turn to chuckle this time, I took slow and deliberate steps toward him, my heeled boots clicking on the floor.

"See, you'd think that would be the case, but you and I now have a common enemy. The Organization. I want to see Tsunade's world crash and burn, just like mine did. I want to see tears in her eyes, and I want to see her fall on the floor and beg me for forgiveness. And then I'm going to kill her. And anyone else who gets in my way. So are you in, or out?" He laughed, the kind of laugh that would make a saner person turn tail and run. But to me, it was the sound of victory. "I'm in little girl, I'll make the call tomorrow. Orochimaru will be thrilled to have you around, he might even train you himself..." "Well, since my trainer is laid up with a bullet wound, he might just have the chance. When my brother isn't training me." I walked forward while reaching for my pocket knife and cut his bonds, releasing him. "Pick a room and call it yours, the ones that are already taken have guards posted outside. Sleep well."

I turned on my heel and walked out, heading to Gaara's room to check on him. I looked around and made sure he was safe, no sign of entry or anything. I locked the windows and made sure the alarms were set, then kissed him and left. I made my way to my room and got undressed, sliding into my bed I let the comfort of my mattress lull me into a dreamless sleep. Bright morning rays woke me, and instead of getting up I laid there and let the memories of the events last night flood back. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my long white overshirt, walking to the in-suite bathroom I ran my fingers through my long hair. I stared at my reflection, and suddenly rage filled me. I felt my fingers dig into the counter, and then quick as a flash my fist snapped out and shattered the mirror. I proceeded to completely trash the room, shredding curtains and pillows, breaking everything I could.

I sat in the middle of the room, in the midst of the disaster. The rage and pain finally ebbing, I stood and walked into the kitchen. I made the coffee and started making breakfast, eggs, bacon, pancakes. The food was done by the time Kakashi and his team woke up, Sasuke following them. "Sakura... Its early and jokes have no effect on me right now.. Please tell me the Sasuke is full of shit anf that you _aren't_ working with him." He looked at me and groaned, apperently my expression told him that Sasuke was indeed with us. Speaking of which, said man was staring at me. "Take a picture Uchiha, it'll last longer and it wont kill you if you don't stop staring." I almost dropped the bacon when I heard his voice, the deep gravelly tones I'd know from anywhere. He was standing, the bandages wrapped around him were clean and blood-free. Which means...

Konan popped her head from around the corner, smiling. "He took to the medicine faster than I thought, he has one hell of an regenerative system. When he dies I would like to have his body, for medical research of course." He sent her a glare and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I thought I'd lost you.." "For awhile there, you had." He grinned and kissed my forehead, his fingers running through my hair. My brother cleared his throat, getting Gaara's attention. "So your with us?" He laughed, his arms encircling my waist. "No, not with you. I'm with _her_. Whatever she decides to do, whoever is on her list, I'll back her. And if someone decides to try and off her," He sent a pointed look to Sasuke, who was currently leaning against the wall murdering an apple. "Their going to have to deal with me, and believe me, I don't lose easy."

Sasuke chuckled, his onyx eyes landing on Gaara's icy blue ones. "Sure went down easy last time.." "That was a goddamn cheap shot and you know it, you pulled that shit _after_ I kicked your ass." Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall and threw the apple in the trash, stepping toward him. "I let you win, you hit like she did." "Oh that is such horse shit, you're just mad cause you got beat asshole." Both of them started getting into each other's faces, yelling at eachother. Finally I'd had enough. "Alright ENOUGH. Can we hold off the dick measuring contest until _after_ we have a plan?" Gaara grinned when Kakashi choked on his coffee, but his reaction was the same when he took his own sip of the rich dark liquid. "What the fuck Sakura? That in the hell _is_ this?" As his coughing subsided Kakashi smirked at him "Ch-Chicory Coffee... It'll put some hair on your chest.."

I laughed, taking the cup from him before he spilled it everywhere. Just to prove a point I took a big gulp and kissed his cheek, "Sorry sugar, probably shoulda warned you about that before you got some." He glared at me and took his mug back, taking small sips. I went to take a bite of my food, but the alarms going off made me jump and press the intercom. "What's going on?" _"Its chaos down here ma'am, bunch of people in a purple mustang broke down the gates and are just screamin' for you. One of them looks hurt bad."_ I looked at Kakashi pleadingly, and when he nodded I bolted for the door. I didn't care that I was in nothing but my undergarments and Kakashi's white button up shirt, those were my friends. I threw open the double doors and ran down the courtyard toward the sounds of yelling and gunshots, I rounded the corner and held out my hands.

"CEASE FIRE! I ORDER YOU TO CEASE FIRE!" I ran out into the fray, making sure they couldn't shoot them with me in the way. Ino's car was riddled with bullet holes, the windshield was shattered and her tires were flat. They were behind the car, Ino was kneeling on the ground helping Hinata lift Naruto. His blond hair was now pink in some areas, and blood covered his face, and most of his chest due to the blade stuck in his left shoulder. "What happened?" "He went to bat for you... He got in Danzo's face and.. and he just.. he beat the shit out of him Sakura, stabbed him in the shoulder. We were trying to talk to Tsunade but, she's gone. They wouldn't let us call her or anything. Oh gods.. Please... Please help him." She was crying, her makeup was running and her hair was tumbling out of its high ponytail. I knew she wasn't acting, if she was she'd still look perfect.

"Get them inside! Alert Konan that her medical skills are needed immediately! This entire compound is now under lockdown! NO ONE leaves!"

* * *

 ** _If you leave a good review, you get cookies! *throws chocolate chip cookies*_**

 ** _Bad review? NO COOKIES FOR YOU!_**

 ** _BlackRose999_**


End file.
